When Jealousy Hits Hard
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: Short story about John's jealousy towards a certain teleporter (not Kurt, pervs!). She doesn't like him so what happens when jealousy hits hard?


WHEN JEALOUSY HITS HARD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing in the shadows of the library, John Allerdyce watched two of his friends, Paris McCoy and Peter Rasputin, put on a show. They were in Study Hall, fifth period, the period between Henry McCoy's Science and Scott Summers' Math. Peter had been assigned by Professor Charles Xavier to escort Paris because of her dangerous habit of skipping classes.  
  
He grimaced as he flipped open the lid of his Zippo lighter. Peter had said something to Paris that made her burst into tears, and then she let him hold her, wiping the tears away, when it should have been him who wiped her tears away.   
  
The next part made his blood boil. In the midst of wiping the tears, Peter had tilted Paris' face and planted a kiss on her lips. John knew it wasn't a friend-to-friend kiss, but more of a passionate kiss, one that only a boyfriend or lover should give.  
  
He ignited the flame of the lighter, letting the flames dance in front of his brown eyes. Beyond the flames, he only saw Paris and Peter kissing and he didn't want it to continue. He held his hand out elbow length and ordered the flame to become stationary in his hand.   
  
Peter's back faced him and that was his target. The flame wouldn't hurt the Russian because he was the mighty Colossus, man of steel. John hated Peter with a passion, one for taking away the girl of his dreams and two, for being the one appointed to be together almost every second of the day.   
  
John leaned against a book shelf and sent the flame flying towards the six foot plus man. He smiled as the flame got closer and closer to him. What he didn't expect was that Paris saw the flame and pushed Peter out of the way.  
  
The flame enveloped the mutant's arm, covering it in fire. John was too shocked to make it die down and disintegrate. After a few moments, he finally realized that the fire was burning her flesh and that he ** had** to put it out. He willed the fire to disintegrate and slowly, it did.  
  
Paris' scorched flesh was hurtful after John had the fire burn out. Tears stained her eyes as she glanced at the burn marks that marked her skin. John had not meant to burn her, he had meant only to scare them.   
  
Peter picked up Paris in his arms, on arm underneath her legs, the other to support the upper half. Her head rested on his chest while the burnt arm rested on her stomach. Peter passed Rogue and Bobby, who had been thumbwrestling, again, and who had looked up to see Peter's angry face.  
  
Peter knew who it was. He knew it was John Allerdyce but what he didn't know was, why? He walked fast out of the library. Right before he left, he threw an evil glance at John, whom backed into the shadows after receiving it.  
  
"Are you a'right, Paris?" He asked, as they rounded the corner. He was near Professor Xavier's office and was thankful.  
  
She nodded, weakly. She hadn't any strength left. Stupid John. Burning her meant she couldn't use her mutant abilities. Something about this fire made her lose her abilities, although for a short period of time.   
  
Peter kicked open the door, only to interrupt a conversation that Xavier was having with Scott, Ororo, and Kurt. Kurt was Paris' ability trainer, since the two were teleports and Kurt was the first to notice the woman in Peter's arms.  
  
"Paris?!" He screeched, making Ororo and Scott look. They noticed the burns on her arms and Ororo was the first to stand.  
  
"Ororo, sit," The professor said, calmly, "what happened, Peter?"  
  
"She was burned, sir," He said, his Russian accent making Paris smile and snuggle closer.   
  
"Yes, but by who?" Scott asked.   
  
Xavier sat still for a moment. He was reading the pair's mind and saw the events that had happened just a bit earlier. Peter asking why she called him Russ, the crying, the kiss, then the flame ball directed at Peter.  
  
"It was John," Charles replied, "Ororo, escort Paris down toe the MedLab and tend to her burns. They will need to be bandaged good."  
  
Ororo nodded and helped Peter out by holding the door open for him. Scott was wondering why John would do this to Paris, he had a crush that was known by everyone. Why hurt her and not Peter?  
  
"Professor, why would John intend to hurt Paris?" Scott asked, as Charles was about to leave the room.  
  
"It wasn't his intention to hurt her. It was intended to hurt him," Charles replied, leaving.  
"I'm going to speak to our little Pyro."  
  
Scott nodded. This was going way out of hand and this had happened once before between John and Rogue. All Scott could do now was wait for Xavier to get back and finish their conversation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ororo Munroe, also called Storm, had Peter follow her with Paris, who was now sleeping. This girl had the ability to sleep through anything. It wasn't a mutant ability, but if she was in pain, she'd fall asleep. Ororo had heard from the professor that her sleeping after a great deal of pain is bestowed upon her makes it lose its pain factor.  
  
Ororo shook her head as the three entered the elevator that lead down to Cerebro, the _Blackbird_, and the MedLab. The elevator was quiet as it fell two stories below the ground. The hallway that led to Cerebro and the MedLab was quiet, as it usually was during the middle of the school year.   
  
Peter had never been down here before and the bright lights made him squint. Ororo turned left at the first hallway that branched off of the hallway they had entered and Peter followed, like a dog.  
  
"Is she still sleeping?" Ororo asked, looking at them. Peter nodded as she opened the door. "Stick her on the bed, Peter."  
  
Peter gently stuck the sleeping beauty onto the cold table and stood back. Ororo had brought bandages over, gloves, and Bactroban. Bactroban?, Peter thought, as Ororo began to apply the ointment over the burns. Paris moved in her sleep as the older woman did this.   
  
Ororo then began to stick the bandages over Paris' arms and secured them tightly. She would need to wear a sling for a while, so that she didn't disturb the bandages. Ororo then turned to Peter.  
  
"Make sure that she does not irritate the bandages," She said, eying the girl, "Please, Peter, this is a serious injury."  
  
"I will make sure she keeps it on," Peter said, "I assure you."  
  
Ororo smiled. Before leaving him, she said, "If you wish, you may stay." Peter's face lightened a bit.  
  
Peter grasped the hand that was still in tact and held it, kissing the fingers and hoping that she would wake up soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Professor Charles Xavier waited in John's dorm, waiting for, well, John. From the images that he found in Paris and Peter's brain, John had become jealous once again. Although this happened before, nothing like this has ever happened. Last time, he hadn't injured a student, but this time he did.  
  
Closing his blue eyes, Charles had the images replay in his mind.  
  
_"Why do you call me Russ when you know it has nothing to do with my name?" Peter asked, as the two set their books down and sat down.  
  
"Because," She replied, opening the Science textbook.  
  
"Because why, Paris?" He asked, this time, more earnest.  
  
"Because, Peter, I happened to know a Peter when I was little, and I happened to kill him," She replied, holding back sobs that were forming in her throat.   
  
Peter was taken aback. He hadn't expected this answer from her. She was now holding back tears, yet they were still falling. He enveloped her with his strong, muscular arms. One hand stroked her chocolate brown hair, while the other rubbed her back. He didn't mind that her tears stained his navy blue shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Paris," He apologized, "It was wrong of me to do so."  
  
He tilted her face so that he could stare into her emerald eyes. He kissed the tear stains from her face before claiming her lips for his own. It took a moment for her to realize what he was doing and then it hit her. Mighty Colossus was kissing her.   
  
She parted her lips to feel his tongue enter her mouth, exploring the interior of her mouth. She opened her eyes for a split second, before breaking the kiss off. She pushed Peter away from her and then felt the intense heat of fire on her arm. She didn't scream or anything.   
  
She wanted the flame to die down but it wouldn't. Who would do this to her? She couldn't teleport away, the flame would still be there. Suddenly, the flame died and she looked at her scorched flesh. Burn scars rippled the skin and it grossed her out completely. She felt lightheaded as Peter picked her up._  
  
He didn't go into their details any further than that. He was right. It was another case of 'John's Jealousy'. What was he going to do?  
  
His eyes shot open as the dorm door creaked open. Xavier turned the wheelchair to face the door and met John's worried face.  
  
"Professor," John stuttered, dropping his books.  
  
"Sit down, John," Xavier said, smiling.  
  
John did as he was told and waited for the yelling. He would have to go through this once more. The fact that he was again jealous was stupid.   
  
Staring into the professor's blue eyes, John saw sincerity in the man's eyes.   
  
"John, I know what you've done to Paris," Xavier said, calmly, "It wasn't right. You know that. She is right now recovering down in the MedLab."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry for what I've done and I cannot afford to be suspended right now," John confessed. His grades were slipping and being suspended would hurt him further.  
  
"Go tell her that, not me," Xavier said. "Oh, and you've got dish duty for two weeks."  
  
Dish duty? That was worse than being suspended, especially when half the school eats like pigs. Logan was the worse, he ate like there was no tomorrow. John might as well wait until tomorrow, knowing Paris, she'd be out all night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, John's conscience was eating at him. It was bugging him and he wanted it to stop. He was getting ready to leave to the MedLab when the person he was going to apologize to entered his dorm, in a sling.  
  
"Oh god, Paris," John whispered, angry at himself for what he had done. "I'm sorry."  
  
"John, I'm sorry that I could not return feelings for you," She said, softly, "I can't be with you, _ever_." That was a bit harsh, she thought, but it had to be said.  
  
John's heart broke into a million pieces. He had been heart broken once before and it took a while before he had reconstructed it into what it was now. Now it was once again a heap on the floor.   
  
Usually, John would dismiss the girl and find another one to fawn over, but his anger took the best of him. He lunged at Paris, his fist hitting hard in her right jaw. Paris was caught totally off guard as John took another swing at her, this time hitting near her eye.   
  
Paris was getting weary and knew she had to get out of there. Right when John was about to make a move, she teleported out of the dorm. She heard John's fist hit the wall where she once was and sighed. That was close. _Bamf!_ She teleported to the girl's bathroom, to clean her face up.  
  
Blood was falling from the corner of her lip and she could see a bruise forming near her eye. She heard people enter and looked in the direction. Rogue and Jubilation Lee.  
  
"Did you hear? John burnt Paris," Rogue said, astonished.  
  
"Paris? The other teleporter?" Jubilee asked. Rogue nodded and looked up, to see Paris trying to hide her face.  
  
"Paris?" Rogue asked, softly, "is that you?"   
  
Paris didn't reply and passed the two girls and ran out of the bathroom. It would've been easier if she teleported back to her dorm, the one she just happened to share with Peter, but she didn't have time. She turned down the narrow hallway, only to be confronted by a dead end.  
  
_Bamf!_ She teleported to the dorm, where she collapsed on the bed, crying. John had hit her, and it was her fault.   
  
Rolling over, she held her face in the pillow when the door opened. She didn't bother looking up because she knew who it was.  
  
"Paris, are you a'right?" Peter asked, when he saw she didn't acknowledge his presense.  
  
He went to her side, rolled her over, and saw two bruises forming. "Oh god, Paris, what happened?"  
  
"John hit me," She replied, looking at him, "It wasn't his fault, it was mine."  
  
Peter didn't understand it. John didn't seem like the jealous type, but now everything seemed clear.   
  
"C'mere," Peter said, bundling Paris up in his arms. He leaned against the back board, holding Paris, while she cried against him.   
  
Moments like these were going to be treasured by them both.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
John, on the other hand, was now in trouble. He was suspended, had dish duty, and had to go through a jealous management class with Logan, who had gone through the same thing with Dr Jean Grey.   
  
He wasn't too happy about the class with Logan. Hell, he wasn't happy about any of it. All because of one stupid flaw of his, **jealousy**.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_Review!!_  
  
  



End file.
